1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods and products for use in the building trades, which methods and products utilized recycled paper waste, including recycled cardboard, for use in making building structural and wall materials.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary that recycling of waste be expanded in our society beyond what is currently done, for many obvious reasons. In one preferred method of recycling, waste materials can be reprocessed and used to produce new products.
There is a need for technologically simple methods to produce building material utilizing recycled waste and particularly recycled paper waste. The prior art methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,102,596, 5,302,331, 5,729,936 and 6,216,967, incorporated herein by reference, each disclose methods and products, but each method suffers from significant limitations, requires complex processing steps, or the like.